


Reaper Truth

by Blotusflower



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Completed, DO NOT COPY, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grim Reapers, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: On the anniversary of his mother's death, Grell discovers a hidden secret that will make or break his future. I Do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, just my OC, Elena.





	1. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of his mother's death, Grell discovers a hidden secret that will make or break his future. I Do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, just my OC, Elena.

A young woman stood sorrowful on her balcony. Her radiant yellow-green eyes filled with unshed tears. She wanted to yell and stomp her feet in rage, but she resisted seeing that the reaper did not want to disturb the sleeping bundle in her arms.

The woman resumed staring at the horizon, her dusty blonde hair flowing softly in the breeze.

More tears streamed down her cheeks. Her beloved mate had been sentenced to exile in the human realm. In her eyes, the reaper had done nothing wrong to warrant this such a terrible fate.

He only had an hour to spend with her and their newborn son." Elena." The female reaper turned her head to her mate, his eyes glowing brightly. His long silky hair waved gracefully as he walked over to her.

He was handsome and charming, with a bubbly and entertaining personality. Something that was rare in a grim reaper, who were trained to be unattached to the world.

With smooth words, the reaper charmed her heart and eventually won it. Their love grew to tenderness leading to the birth of their offspring.

Elena couldn't have been happier, until that day the assembly decreed that he was a threat to reaper society and was to be banished for treason.

She rubbed her head, the memory still embedded in her cranium. Elena felt relief when her mate began massaging her head gently.

" Thank you, Adrian." He smiled, eyes softening at the sight of the child in her arms. Elena saw his gaze and lifted the baby into his father's arms.

Immediately, the baby opened his eyes and stared at the older reaper. Adrien gave him a large grin. The baby mimicked his smirk showing off two small fangs.

" Heh, he has your eyes." The reaper said rubbing his nose against his son. Elena hooked his arm under hers, then she proceeded to lay her head on her mate's shoulders.

" But darling, he has your smile." She said leaning to place a kiss to his lips.

They stayed there allowing themselves to get lost in the moment. His lips pushed roughly against hers. This would be the last time they would share a kiss ever again.

Adrian wrapped his arm around her waist, while hers were around his neck. They continued the kiss almost forgetting the squirming baby in his other arm.

They broke apart when the child began to cry wanting attention from his parents.

Both reapers rushed to his aid. Adrian began lightly bouncing him, while Elena was cooing the grumpy newborn.

" It's alright dearie your mama and papa are here for you," Elena said sweetly. "Calm down, papa wants to see his son smiling," Adrian whispered stroking his nails into his son's hair.

It was a very unusual color, but he assumed it was from Elena's side of the family. His touch soothed the baby's tantrum, soon the child was smiling.

His hands gripping its father's silver locks, the gesture allowing Elena to relax at the sight of the interaction.

At that moment, all seemed right in the world as she began stroking her mate's long black nails. "Will you be alright when you go to London?" Elena asked as the reaper sighed.

"Don't worry love, I have already found a place to stay and an occupation to hide my existence from the humans." His eyes stared into his son's, sad thoughts crossing his mind. "I have to say this, I won't be happy knowing I can no longer see my family again." Adrian replied.

Elena stared as well, remembering that they had forgotten something important they needed to do before her mate was torn from her forever. It pained her to know that he would never see their son grow up, but at least Adrian could do this one last thing for him."

"Darling, I just realized we have to name our son." The reaper's eyes widened. "You are right that simply won't do! We can't have the other children calling him "baby" now would we?" She chuckled at his comment, before speaking.

"I want you to name him." Adrian was shocked but responded by placing a kiss on her cheek.

" I had the perfect name picked out." He leaned forward whispering it in her ear. The female reaper jumped up and down with a squeal gracing her red painted lips. Her brown hair swinging wildly with the wind, temporally sending her spouse into a love-sick haze.

How he adored Elena's unbridled personality. More than that he adored her emotional state. The first time Adrien saw her reap a soul, his heart was hers.

"Oh, my love it's absolutely perfect!" They both looked at the child, nodding in agreement that the name suited him.

There we go it's not done yet but I want you to guess who the baby is? Please review hoped you enjoyed it!

This chapter has been updated!


	2. Mourning and a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of his mother's death, Grell discovers a hidden secret that will make or break his future. I Do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, just my OC, Elena.

The Present….

William T. Spears emerged from his office a clipboard in hand. The reaper moved his attention to three reapers standing in a straight line.

"Does everyone have their assignments for today?" The reapers nodded. Today was the day a boatload of new recruits were coming into their headquarters. These reapers were hand-chosen by William to be their instructors and tour guides.

They were shorthanded, so each reaper would be handling a large group of recruits. This would be a challenge since all of the recruits were undisciplined, rowdy teens.

The three reapers, who were chosen for the task were Eric Slingby, Alan Humphreys, and Ronald Knox.

William looked from his employees to the clock." To your stations, they will be here any moment."

They saluted him and rushed to their selected post, all except for Ronald who couldn't help but notice someone was missing from their group.

He approached William, who was checking his schedule." Sir, I thought Grell was an instructor too?" He took one glance at Ronald, then pulled out the clipboard seeing the red reaper's name.

"He is, but I gave him the day off from this assignment. The last thing he needs right now is to be surrounded by a group of unmanageable children in his condition."

Grell's Room….

The red reaper lay limp on his satin sheets. the room was dark, the only light to be seen was through the small blinders near his windows. A tissue box sat tilted on the head of his pillow, his floor a landfill of used tissue paper.

His long red locks covered his entire face, as he stood to look in the mirror. His eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy.

Grell grabbed a tissue blowing his nose again, throwing the dirty paper on the floor. It was the first anniversary of his mother Elena's death.

Hot tears spread across his cheeks. Elena died after contracting the thorns of death, which she found to be with when Grell was in his teens.

The thorns of death was the number one reaper killer. The disease was incurable and caused unbearable pain throughout the entire body.

At first, Elena barely showed signs of having it, but soon she began having violent coughing fits. There were days when she would moan and complain about consistent chest pain.

Grell took his mother to the infirmary when the horrible illness was discovered. The reaper burst into tears as his mother comforted him. She knew her time on the earth would soon come to an end, but she was sure to make the most of it and remain strong for her son.

As centuries went by and Grell grew into a full-fledged grim reaper, Elena became sick and grew weak, but through it all, she kept a positive attitude.

That was something Grell admired about his mother, she remained flamboyant and carefree even in her darkest moments. The red reaper would spend days even nights caring for her.

Often, he would recall all the fond memories he had of them together, while she lay in her bed helpless.

Grell cherished those moments, except for the day he was called from the field. His mother had a violent attack and one of the thorns in her body pierced her heart.

Without detail, he burst through the infirmary with William on his tail, the raven-haired reaper stood in the doorway. The red reaper rushed to his mother's side, she gave a weak smile as he took her hand gently tightening his hold on it.

He leaned over kissing his mother's head. She smiled, with a shaky hand Elena gave her son a small letter. Grell glanced at it for a second, before carelessly placing it in his coat pocket.

He didn't care about the letter now, what mattered was his mother. " I love you very much, Grell. Remember no matter how hard things get, I raised to be different from the other reapers, which makes you special."

He let out a small shaky laugh when he realized she meant his corky gender confused nature. "Love you too, mama." Tears pour down his cheeks as she drew in her last breath.

The memory was painful. Being a grim reaper, he was used to it after all death was natural, no he was death. Grell pushed the thoughts aside and grabbed the picture of Elena from his headboard.

She looked young and radiant, he even had to admit his mother was a beauty.

Grell sighed placing the picture on the headboard and reaching down to the floor grabbing his red leather coat.

He felt the letter inside and pulled in out. With a knife, the reaper cut it open to read the contents.

My darling son,

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I just want you to know that I love you since the first moment I held you in my arms. Do not let my death hold you back in life, I want to find happiness and seek love.

Furthermore, I want to speak to you about your father. I know it has been decades since I have had the courage to tell you. My little darling, your father was a great and powerful reaper.

It was not love at first sight, in fact, my little red I absolutely despised your father. Everything about him made we want to hit my head against a wall. Let's just say your father was an unpredictable lunatic! The lunatic I soon came to love and accept as my own.

I still love your father to this very day and he loved you very much. I know after reading this you will be curious my heart.

Unfortunately, I cannot tell you anymore. You must learn the truth on your own accord.

Go to the library my dear, there the truth will be revealed. Look for the name Adrian.

Grell, I will miss you dearly my beloved son. Even when I'm gone my spirit will always be here to guide you.

Love you always and forever,

Your mother,

Elena

Grell re-read the letter to make sure he retained the information. His mother had finally opened the door to allow him to learn more about his father's disappearance.

For centuries, the reaper was haunted by the mystery that was his missing parent.

Every time he asked Elena, she would easily make up an excuse to separate herself from Grell to weep over the topic.

Now, it was time for the family secret to be brought to light.

He smiled gathering his coat and darting out of the door.


	3. Undertaker Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of his mother's death, Grell discovers a hidden secret that will make or break his future. I Do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, just my OC, Elena.

Dispatch Library…

Undertaker whistled a soothing melody as he pushed a cart filled with overdue records. He snickered, remembering that he returned ten record books to the library. When the former reaper ventured to the parlor in his home twelve books were discovered in his closet.

Undertaker had half a mind to keep the books for himself, but if he did William would be at his front door.

The reaper was a celebrity in their realm even after banishment. Yet, the mortician was required to obey the laws of their society. Undertaker smirked, the realm remained unchanged since his departure.

Undertaker was grateful for their hostility (sort of). With his banishment repealed by new members of the assembly, the mortician could return to the realm when he pleased, but with his beloved mate dead he felt there was no place for him anymore.

After Elena's passing, Undertaker didn't have the courage to reveal the truth to his gender confused offspring.

He began placing the records in their holders as his memories played in his head. The one memory most dear to Undertaker was the moment he held Grell in his arms as a baby.

He memorized every detail of his handsome son, making sure he could recognize his red hair down to his cute stubby toes.

What impressed the reaper the most about the baby was the first thing he learned to do, which was to smile." My boy." He whispered wiping a few tears with his long black sleeves.

His memories move forward to when Grell ended up in one of his coffins. At first, Undertaker didn't recognize the boy, seeing that the red hair always threw him off.

After a while of the red reaper ranting and complaining, he concluded this was his son, for Grell inherited his lovely wife's sassy attitude.

Looking closely, the older reaper saw that despite the blood red hair Grell looked so much like him in facial structure.

His eyes reminded Undertaker so much of his dear Elena. the mortician didn't know how to respond back then. He later regretted keeping quiet when Grell placed him in a basin of salt, but he had to admit it wasn't bad and neither was the salt.

Undertaker barely had time with Grell because the red reaper was spending most of it with the earl and his demon butler.

When he dropped the three at a church for their mission, Undertaker resisted keeping Grell in the wagon consistently repeating to himself that his son was an adult and could take care of himself.

Once the mortician was cleared leave the area, he kept his hidden eyes, somberly on Grell hoping he would be safe. His prayers were answered, when reunited with his son in the reaper library.

Grell, William, the earl, and the demon butler were fighting an angel. Casually the reaper strolled in the middle of the scene an excuse to see that his offspring was safe.

Undertaker's lips twisted into a frown, wondering why Elena allowed their son to carry a chainsaw, instead of one of his scythes. Before his banishment, He kindly left a few of his scythes in storage to give to Grell came of age.

He grumbled, his wife always wanted the best for their son and apparently Papa's scythes were not good enough for Grell or were not compatible with his fighting style.

While Undertaker was stacking the ten records, he heard Grell complaining about his presence. He inwardly smiled, hoping William would reveal the truth to Grell.

The only thing William managed to uncover the red reaper was that Undertaker was a former member of their society. Long story, short that was other memory of his son and today was the anniversary of his beloved's death.

Undertaker shook with fury, he was unable to be with Elena thanks to his banishment. He somehow was able to be there for the funeral.

He observed the entire ceremony from afar, usually, Undertaker would have felt some happiness since it was a passing, but it this was entirely different.

It was more meaningful, bringing tears to his eyes. When Grell placed flowers on the headstone, the young man's tears softening the dirt. He wanted so much to comfort Grell, but how would that look. Grell had no clue Undertaker was his father.

After everyone departed from the cemetery, the mortician placed his own flowers on the grave and kissed the stone. Staying near the grave a while longer to talk to his wife.

Undertaker still couldn't believe the woman he loved, caressed, and showered with undying affection was gone from the earth.

Those memories marked the reaper with scars that went deeper than the wounds embedded on his body. It was only him and Grell now, the red reaper needed him, but the mortician didn't have the courage to tell his son the truth.

As if on cue, Grell hurried into the library. His hands held the letter from Elena. Undertaker could tell from his red-rimmed eyes, he cried over his mother, immediately felt guilt wash over his frame.

He noticed the red reaper looking around for someone's record. " Hey, Undertaker!" The mortician froze as Grell shot towards him, even when depressed he held some essence of flamboyance.

" You're in this dull library a lot! Do you know where the reaper records are?" Undertaker nodded pointing to his son's right." Ah, thank you!"

Grell climbed one of the ladders trying to locate the S section of the library. Undertaker moved the cart back to the rack, curiosity getting the better of him.

" What exactly are you looking for?" The red reaper remained silent before answering the questions.

" If you must know, today is the day my dear mother passed away. She wrote a letter to me, explaining a little about my father. Unfortunately, she stated this in small detail. Now the only clue I have is his first name: Adrian."

Undertaker froze at the name, slowly the older reaper began moving out of the room. Grateful, Grell hadn't noticed his disappearance.

Undertaker propped himself against the wall, falling to his knees wanting so badly to yell in frustration.

In the past, he was courageous enough to slay any supernatural being that dare to oppose him. Why now did he not have it? His eyes went back to Grell.

Undertaker shook his head his son would get nowhere at this rate after all Sutcliff was his wife's name.

There you are, I loved how expressed a lot of Undertaker's point of view anyway see ya, and please review!


	4. Guardian

Grell's Room…

The red reaper collapsed, absolutely exhausted by the day's events. Grell gawked at his clock it was 1:00 at night. He hopelessly spent the last few hours rummaging through cinematic records for an Adrian Sutcliff.

Unfortunately, Grell discovered that the S section of the library contained a hundred and fifteen records of reapers with the name, Adrian Sutcliff.

Apparently, it was a very conventional name.

After his discovery, the red reaper was close to calling it quits, but his unwavering stubbornness kept him rooted to the library.

"The Sutcliff family isn't known for surrender! If mother was here, she wouldn't want her baby to quit! This is for you mother!" Grell plowed into the books reading each record from start to finish, stopping when he realized the reaper wasn't his father.

Grell would place the book back in its holder. By the end of the night, he was officially bushed and at a turtle's pace stammered back to his room. He groaned briskly looking at the picture of Elena.

"Oh mother, this is hopeless! I wish you were here to guide me." The red reaper kissed the image and changed into his red stripped flannel pajamas.

Grell owned nightgowns but Will forbid him to wear those after the winter of the twelfth century. Let's just say William shakes at the horrid memory.

Grell walked over to his private icebox, conveniently located in his bathroom closet and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Then, moved over to his bookshelf for a romance novel to read, until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He relaxed, climbing in his king-sized bed. "At least there is some comfort from this dreary day." Grell prepared to open the book when a knock was heard at the door.

The reaper frowned, with his ice cream carton in hand as he walked over to open it. "Whoever is at the door, I'm sorry, but I'm quite business at the mo- Will?"

The raven-haired reaper marched into Grell's room, his death scythe in hand. This was quite a shock to Grell, normally he would have to hunt William down.

His eyebrows arched at the red reaper's attire but ignored it before clearing his throat.

"Eric told me he saw you in the library." Grell turned his eyes from his boss, flipping his hair behind his shoulders. "Oh, darling don't remind me I was there for hours looking for an Adrian Sutcliff and it was so exhausting! I think I almost broke a nail!" He complained.

William looked at the reaper questioningly. "Why on earth, would you be searching for an Adrian Sutcliff?" He asked as Grell handed his mother's letter to William.

William's eyes widened slightly. "I guess it's time. Grell, please follow me." The red reaper gave his boss a questioning look. "Ah, Will should I change?" The raven reaper turned. "No, it is after-hours. No need to worry about your attire."

Grell nodded, following his boss. William was right he didn't have to worry; the halls were bare, and all the reapers were in their assigned bedrooms.

Whether they were sleeping remained to be certain.

He proceeded to follow William down the long hall, on the walls were the painted illustrations of legendary reapers.

"Will, why we are down here?" William paused, turning to Grell. "Because there is something I have to tell you." Grell's eyes widened. "Do you want to tell me that you love me!" William immediately hit the reaper on the head with his scythe.

"No Grell, that is far from what I was going to say." The red reaper whined rubbing his head tenderly. "You are so cruel! Now, what do you really want to tell me?"

William took a breath." As you know, before we were properly acquainted with one another, your mother Elena was in close companionship with my mother Maryann Spears. They were very close eventually, I too became acquainted with Elena up to the day her illness was discovered."

"On that day, your mother asked me to be your guardian. She wanted me to look after you and keep you out of harm's way. I was shocked at first but agreed. Afterward, Elena proceeded to tell me everything she hid from you including information on your father's identity that is why we are here."

Grell didn't know how to react, but this did explain why William always knew so much about him. "Will, thank you, but I spent hours searching the library. For all I know, my father is dead." William massaged his temple.

"He is very much alive, but you won't find his record in the library. The scoundrel destroyed it before he disappeared." The red reaper's eyes widened, now he was curious. "He left, but mother said father loved me."

Tears overwhelmed in the reaper's eyes. William felt guilty at the sight of his tears and quickly pulled out a tissue. "Your father does love and care for you. He is afraid that you will refuse him as a father. Yet, you should be proud of him."

William pointed to one of the reaper's pictures. Grell's eyes shedding more tears, his father was a legend.

Why had his mother not said anything, Grell adored his father and the example he set for him and all reapers of Dispatch.

"I want to see him! Will please, I need answers as to why he wasn't there! I will never be complete unless I do!" William smiled.

"we'll go tomorrow." Grell jumped in excitement. "Thank you, William!" The red reaper went to get back to his room.

" Oh and Grell." The red reaper turned to his boss. "Your mother was a Sutcliff. Your father is a Creven. Elena did this to protect you. Your true full name is Grell Andrew Sutcliff Richard Creven."

Here we are and please review!


	5. Hurt and Healing

Next Morning….

"Hurry up Grell." The raven-haired reaper stood in the halls waiting on his slow companion.

"Sorry Will, my beautiful coat is stuck on my shoe!" William gripped his scythe tight in his grasp, frustration rising.

"Care to explain why you are bringing that tattered rag?" Grell looked at his boss in shock.

A pout on his lips as his fingers stroked the red satin coat. It was his prized possession.

"It is cold outside! You wouldn't want me to get sick, now would you?" He frowned straightening his glasses.

"Just hurry up!"

The red reaper nodded, as William created a portal with his scythe. They hurried through it to their desired destination.

Grell looked around, baffled at his surroundings.

From his observation, they were inside a gloomy, petite building.

The area housed various sized-coffins and jarred human counterparts.

Grell shivered at the sight, not wanting to touch anything within his reach.

"William, where are we!?" Grell yelled, moving to hide behind his boss.

"Honestly, Grell it hasn't been that long since you've been here," William stated.

The red reaper narrowed his eyes at the shop.

The memory of the place suddenly dawned on him.

Grell let out a nervous laugh.

"Very funny William. Now seriously take me to my father."

William stood immobile, obeying Grell's request.

The red reaper's laugh transcended into an awkward silence.

The raven-haired reaper stepped into a corner of the room.

Reality hitting Grell harder than Sebastian's foot.

William watched silently as Grell's breathing increased, he held his head and one of his eyes began to twitch.

The reaper was going through what Elena referred to as an emotional episode.

The episodes only happened when Grell experiences life events that push him out of his comfort zone.

Ahead of time, she warned William that Grell may act this way after finding out the truth about his father's identity.

The process resembled a seizure, along with some wall punching and agonizing screams.

With patience the reaper allowed Grell to go through his ordeal and carefully maneuvered his scythe to push fragile objects out of the danger zone.

After several minutes, Grell came out of it, seeping into a state of denial.

"This can't be! No, I refuse to believe it!" The red reaper said emphasizing his words to William.

"I refuse to believe that bounder is my father!" he yelled.

"We didn't come all this way, so I could convince you. It was for you to hear it with your own ears." William muttered directing his eyes behind Grell.

The raven-haired reaper narrowed his gaze before speaking.

"Isn't that right Undertaker?"

Grell spun around, finding Undertaker behind him.

The mortician was leaning against the doorway, his signature smile planted on his face.

"William aren't you such a disobedient little reaper." He stated shaking his head and wiggling his finger toward the boys.

"This was your wife's dying wish," William said invoking the older reaper's anger as a scowl formed on Undertaker's lips.

"I still don't believe you are my father," Grell muttered as Undertaker's eyes met his own, a smirk creeping on his face.

"Who said I was?" Undertaker blankly stated.

Grell slightly hurt from the exchange turned from him.

Little did he know the mortician felt like dying.

William clenched his fists.

"Don't fall for that Grell, Undertaker suffers from guilt for not being there when your mother passed on. What he is doing is running away from his problems."

Undertaker gripped his hands-on a nearby wall.

William was right, the reaper wanted to crawl in a coffin and bury himself ten feet under.

"No Will, he is right. After all my father is..."

Before Grell could utter a word, Undertaker's voice beat him to it.

"Adrian Creven."

Both reapers stared at the mortician.

"Centuries have passed since I have been called that name. The legendary warrior and conqueror of souls. The pride and joy of Dispatch. The forbidden lover of Elena Melissa Sutcliff and the proud father of Grell Andrew Richard Sutcliff Creven." Undertaker whispered.

He slowly moved his bangs from his face allowing his eyes to be seen.

Gaze softening as they beheld his grown-up son.

The red reaper put a hand over his mouth, his memories returning.

That face was the first thing he saw at his birth.

"No, you are not my father!" Grell yelled in denial.

Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"The truth is before your eyes and you still don't believe it. Grell, you have my looks, smile, and laughing fits. Your hair is even the same texture and length." The reaper said.

"Stop, stop! I can't stand this! It can't be true! William take us out of here now!" Grell yelled tears spilling from his eyes as his cheeks grew red.

He sunk to his knees, as his head throbbed.

The moment was overwhelming.

William stared at the scene, Grell was a strong reaper physically and mentally (sometimes), being a master of hiding his emotions, but William never knew the red reaper had so many scars.

Undertaker's eyes began to whelm with his own small tears, the sorrow becoming unbearable.

He tossed his hair behind his back, his parental instincts sensing Grell's distress.

Undertaker hated seeing his son miserable, he wanted Grell to smile like he did as a baby.

Undertaker blinked away the tears from his own eyes and took a few steps toward the red reaper, then stopped a good distance to give him space.

He leaned down, what Undertaker was about to say would restore or destroy their relationship.

The older reaper placed a hand on his son's head as he muttered the words.

"Calm down, papa wants to see his son smiling."

Grell looked at the kneeling Undertaker who reached over rubbing a stray tear from his rosy cheek.

"Father?" Grell asked as the mortician nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks

The red reaper leapt into his arms, gripping his shoulders tightly and nuzzled his scarred neck.

He let out a loud outburst.

"Why were you not there?" Grell asked through his pain, his fists punching into Undertaker's cloak.

The mortician continued to cry, ignoring the punches as he held his son close, stroking his blood red hair.

"I was banished. I wanted to return to you and your mother Grell. What legacy have I left you a shameful one. You must hate me for what I did. I love you more than you can comprehend, forgive me."

Grell removed himself from Undertaker's shoulders.

"I forgive you and I am proud for you. I love you, my father!" He stated, allowing a Cheshire smile to grace his facial features.

Undertaker returned the smile stroking his son's hair.

"That's my boy."


	6. Epilogue Father and Son

A Month later….

Two figures walked silently together in the warm summer air.

"Your turn, son," Undertaker said covering a chuckle with his long black sleeves. The red reaper looked around a wide smile appeared on his face.

"I spy with my little eyes something...red!" Grell said skipping on the grass.

Undertaker laughed holding his sides while bent over.

"Dearie, no matter how much you pick red, we both know you're the only one out here wearing it. Or are you just trying to keep your papa entertained before we reach our destination?" Undertaker asked.

Grell rolled his eyes, tossing his long flowing hair behind his back.

"Can't blame me for trying. We have been walking for an hour. I'm getting bored and my feet are aching!" Grell complained.

"Where are we going anyway?"

The mortician lifted his long black nail and poked the red reaper's cheek.

"Patience my offspring. Heh, you are so much like your mother." Grell crossed his arms, huffing loudly.

"Really? She always said I was like you." Grell replied.

He stopped and let out a huge burst of laughter.

"In this your mother was right, now come we are here."

Grell charged forward, observing a set of wide-open plains and hills each holding tons of graves.

This enormous field was a personal cemetery hidden from humans and supernatural creatures.

The place was only accessible to reapers.

Somberly, Undertaker and Grell walked through, once in a while stopping to look at a few headstones of relatives or colleagues.

They pressed on, both kneeling next to a headstone with bright golden letters:

Elena Melissa Sutcliff

Devoted Mate, Mother, and Deadly Efficient Reaper

R.I.P you will be missed.

Your mate Adrian and son Grell

Undertaker stared blankly at the stone, slowly he laid his hands on her name.

"My beloved, forgive your foolish mate," Undertaker whispered caressing the golden letters.

Grell heard the sadness in his tone and gently touched Undertaker's back.

"She does. If mother was here, she would be overjoyed that we are no longer a broken family." He said smiling and imaging Elena's joy-filled face, a few stray tears escaping his eyes.

Grell pulled out a red handkerchief and handed to his father who proceeded to wipe his face. He then took a bouquet of roses from his coat and laid them on the grave, patting the earth.

"There you are mother. I know roses are your favorite. You can now rest peacefully. I promise not to let father go insane." Grell said talking to the grave.

"Heh! Look who's talking?" Undertaker said falling into the grass with laughter, Grell shot him a glare.

"If I'm insane I get it from you, my darling father!" Grell spat out, only to make the mortician laugh harder.

"I think that's' enough now hurry and help me put more dirt on mother's grave! Before we end up soaked!" Grell said moving on his knees and scanning the sky.

Dark heavy clouds replaced the natural blue surroundings. The smell of moisture hitting his nostrils.

"Okay, dearie keep your specs on!" Undertaker replied.

Both reapers took a tuff of dirt and gently smooth it on the grave.

"Father, mind if I ask you something?" Grell asked.

"I am not giving you my recipe for my bone-shaped biscuits," Undertaker said not looking in Grell's direction.

"Why not! I'm your son after all and wait- that is not what I wanted to ask!" Grell stated.

Undertaker yawned, taking his hat off his head.

"Then, proceed Grell." The older reaper said watching his son intently.

"I know this is not something you like to talk about, but why were you banished?" Grell asked nervously.

The Undertaker's eyes widened, the question taking him by surprise.

Yet he should have known Grell would ask sooner or later.

"I was banished for my curiosity and obsession with the thin line between life and death. I wondered since we reapers caused death, could we also reverse it? I secretly did experiments to test my theory, by collecting abandoned corpses of the ones we've slain." Undertaker said.

Grell listened and shrugged his shoulders.

"I fail to see anything wrong with that," Grell stated as his father smiled.

"Neither did your mother. She was curious as well and allowed me to continue my experiments when she discovered them." Undertaker said sighing as his voice changed to a whisper.

"After you were born, the assembly found out about my hidden work and saw me as a dangerous threat to Dispatch. They chose to banish me, but generously gave me an hour on account of your birth."

Undertaker clenched his fists the anger from that day returning, slowly he felt Grell grab his hand.

"It is all in the past, let's look to the future and make it brighter! Grell muttered as Undertaker wrapped his arms around his son.

Rain began to pour, and both reapers gazed at the drops with wide creepy smiles.

The two ran around like mad men trying to catch the drops on their tongues, twirling and flipping across the wet grass.

A meter away under a tree was William who silently watched on. A small smile on his face as an invisible presence surrounded him in the form of a calming breeze.

"Don't worry Elena. I'll take good care of them." William whispered.

The presence disappeared into the dusty clouds, a ray of sunlight shining brightly on the father and his son.


End file.
